bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villains' defeats
These are the defeats of all of the villainous characters. Animated Films *Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. *Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. *Lenny: Flee away after Soto's death along with Oscar. *Oscar: Flee away after Soto's death along with Lenny. *Dodos: Defeated by Sid and fell of the cliff. *Dab: Leaving the melon in the stockpile with two others and spotted Manny, accompanied by a ground sloth named Sid and a saber-tooth cat named Diego. Calling out to the others that intruders had come, Dab was not looking where was going and continued calling out until he fell into a smouldering pit, being burned. *Carl and Frank: Remembering everything that Sid did to them, stampeded after the hapless sloth, but were waylaid when they saw that he had already been "killed" by Diego, which was part of Sid's plan to get them to be fooled into leaving him alone and not trying to kill him, so they gave up their chase post-haste, angrily. This is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Carl had thick lips and a thick horn, while Frank had more pointed lips and a thinner horn. *Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and trapped in a door. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. *Mr. Gunk: As Herb and Lydia leave the diner, shouts at Herb, but they ignore him and he is knocked backward as the swinging doors close on him. *Tim the Gate Guard: Gets Kicked By Wonderbot at the End. *Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed to death by a stone. *Piranhas: Defeated by Scrat. *Vultures: They stopped singing and fly away. *Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the Whos' existence on the speck and was redeemed. *Vlad Vladikoff: Gets hit by a tree and crashes into a cliff's wall. *Yummo Wickersham: Hears the Whos' cries, thus realizing that Horton is right about the Whos being real, and redeems. *The Wickersham Brothers: Redeem along with their boss upon hearing the Whos' cries, thus realizing that the Whos do exist on the speck. *Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. *Guanlong: Are beaten by Diego, most of the others are trapped in a cave by manny having a boulder block the way and lastly two more are thrown over the cliff by Diego then stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and pushed off another cliff by Manny. *Quetzalcoatlus: First few are taken down by grenade-like berries, one floats off inflated like a balloon after having a berry shot into it's mouth as it attacked. The rest fly in the lava falls and are killed. *Carnivorous Plant: bursts open and presumabley killed by Buck. *Ankylosaurus: Cowers in fear as Rudy passes by. *Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Iguanodon: Blinded by the grenade berries thrown by Buck. *Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. *Marmosets: Defeated and knocked out in a fight between Blu, Jewel and other birds. *Marcel, Tipa, Armando (The Smugglers): All get arrested and sent to jail. *Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. *Squint: Squished flat by Ellie. *Gupta: Thrown into the sea by a water jet. *Flynn, Silas,Raz and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. *Shira: Redeems herself and joins the herd. *Mandrake: Gets sucked inside a tree. *Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin and fall into the lake. *Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. *Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. *Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. *Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, redeeming himself. *Loggers: Defeated by birds, Linda, and Tulio. *Red Baron: Defeated by Snoopy, but survives as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, causing him to furiously declare revenge on him. but met it's death by falling in the pond, after it ran out of gas, in the post credit scene. *Shangri Llama: Becomes young again at the Fountain of Youth and reform *Gavin, Gertie, and Roger: Redeem themselves and dance and Peaches and Julian's wedding. *El Primero: He leaves. *Killian: Gets trapped in one of Walter's protective gadgets and arrested. *Kimura: Defeated by Lance Sterling. *Marcy Kappel: *Eyes: *Ears: TV Specials *Squint: Using Scrat's acorn ship but sinked and possibly drowns. Short Films * Hacky: Gets thrown and bumps. * Scratazons: Gets sucked into a black hole. Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:Rehabillitations